Doctor Who Adventures/Impact Part 2
Last Time On Doctor Who Adventures... Doctor: HANDLES! STOPPPPPP!!!! Handles: 45 minutes untill extinct sequence. Script Handle's Explosion Handles's handle pops off and his eyes fall off. Alfie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doctor: Handles! Fire up emergency reverse sequence! Handles: I can't! Handles explodes. Doctor: Handles! A Sileak steps out of Alice's body and reconstructs Handles. Handles: I am alive. Doctor: OH HANDLES! I'm so glad you're alive! Handles: I am part Sileak, part Cyberman. Alice: Now, let's get rid of these pesky little creatures! Sileak: We are not a creature! We are made from several chemicals, only found on the most top-rated planets, under order by the Shadow Prolcmation. Alice: Wait. You're liquid? Sileak: Yes. Alice starts drinking the Sileak. Alice's Accident Doctor: Alice! No! Alice continues and swallows. Handles: Alice has drunk the following liquids, Poltni, Atticka, Mercury, Ora and Crystal. Doctor: Put together, it could make her tummy explode. Shalek: I know the hemlich manovere. Shalek does the hemlich manovere. Alice: Thank you! Handles: Mixed together on a purple pattern, Poltni, Atticka, Mercury, Ora and Crystal can produce severe burns burning through TARDIS coral. Doctor: No no no no no no! Alice: I don't feel well. Doctor: Me, Handles and the Sileaks are going on an exabition to where this hole goes to. Alice, you stay here! The Sileak steps out of Shalek. Sileak 2: That was fun! Sileak 1: Yes. Sileak 2: Let's go then. Doctor: Right. Handles, Sileaks, Shalek, other Sileak please exit Alfie's living body please. Alfie: I can't. Doctor: What do you mean you can't? Alfie: I'm stuck in Alfie's puny body. The only possible way to get me out is pull off his front. Alice: Well, we can't do that. Alfie: Or maybe, we could find another way to get me out. Doctor: Handles, come with me. The rest of you stay here. Handles: My tracks are still fixed on Brigadier Alistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Doctor: He can't help. The Journey Doctor: Come on, Handles! Handles: I can activate automatic lighting system if requested. Doctor: OK then. Handles lights up. Doctor: Right. I can see a river right down there. Handles: I sense the pond is made of previous chemicals wihch burned the floor. Doctor: O...HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Doctor and Handles trip and do cartwheels down a hill and into the river. Doctor: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Doctor and Handles swim across untill they find some pipes. Doctor: Right. We can climb through the smoke pipe and we should end up in the garage. Handles: Affimative. The Doctor opens the corck and a huge gust of wind comes out. Doctor: Here you go Handles. The Doctor and Handles climb trough the pipe. Smoke comes into the river and the Sileak comes back as a giant. Doctor: Climb! The Doctor and Handles climb frantically. Doctor: We're near the garage. The two fall through to the garage. Inside, there is Bessie, the Whomobile, a boat, the bycicles from Day Of The Daleks and an aeroplane. Doctor: Aeroplane! The Doctor and Handles leap into the aeroplane and the Doctor starts flying it. Handles: Left, right, right again, straight ahead. Doctor: Thank you Handles. Attack Of The Sileaks Alice: Come on. Pull! Alice and Shalek pull. Alfie: It's no use, guys. You've pushed and pulled and tugged in me in every single direction and you just can't get me out. The Doctor and Handles arrive in the aeroplane. Doctor: Any luck? Handles: My scanner reads emergency. Doctor: What now? Handles: Giant Sileak approaching in five seconds. Alice: What?????? The Giant Sileak appears. Giant Sileak: I will destroy you all! The Giant Sileak gets the Sileak out of Alfie's body. Sileak 3:That was awful! Giant Sileak: I have detonated a bomb inside the console. Sileak 1: When will it detonate? Giant Sileak: Soon. Sileak 1: OK. Doctor: You need to understand. War isn't the answer. We need to come to an agreement. Sileak 2: Are you suggesting a peace treaty. Doctor: Yes. Giant Sileak: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE NEED TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doctor: No! We can sort this out. The Sileak War Giant Sileak: Sileaks attack! Hundreds and millions of Sileaks surround the Doctor. Sileaks: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Alfie: No! Take me first! Alfie (in whispher): Run! The Doctor, Handles, Shalek and Alice run. Alfie: Kill me! Sileak 3: No! Meanwhile, the Doctor and co are running. Handles: 30 minutes untill extinct sequence. TBC...